Morgan Darrow
Morgan Darrow (モーガン ダロー, Mōgan Darō) is a Fullbringer (完現術者 (フルブリンガー) Furuburingā Japanese for Full Manifestation Artist), a human born innately with Hollow reiatsu, augmenting their bodies with incredible power. With her powers, she sees herself as a heroine to fight off the monsters that plague the world, and it's her duty to use her powers for the greater good. Appearance Morgan is a pale-skinned young woman with dark blue eyes and long dark hair she keeps in asymetrical twintails, the right tail being shorter than the left and far less well kept. She wears usually a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, along with knee-high boots. She often wears a black jacket with white stripes on the sleeves and emblazoned with a white star shape on the back. She wears a necklace with a small, blue, star-shaped charm hanging from it. Personality Morgan is a naturally quiet girl for the most part, speaking only when spoken to, and even then rather formally. She finds it hard to make friends with people her own age because of her time spent being homeschooled or forced to study under various tutors, so her social skills leave much to be desired. Even after warming up to someone, she tends to stay relatively quiet, though she does talk with a bit less restraint and more informal language. While masqurading as the heroine she dreams she is, hidden behind her armor, she changes entirely. No longer shackled by the expectations forced upon her, she shows a much louder, more carefree side to herself, though she still has a tendency to get serious when things escalate out of hand. Her manner of speech changes, becoming much less stiff and far more boastful, directly inspired by the anime, manga and comic heroes she loved as a child. Though well hidden, she has a level of disdain for her father and simply wants to be able to live outside of his shadow, something she feels she can't do. In a sense, her supernatural vigilantism is an expression of that desire, the one facet of her life he has no control over. Powers and Abilities Polyglot: Morgan is at least mildly conversational in a number of languages in addition to English, including German and Japanese.Though she learned how to speak multiple languages because of her father's insistance, she continues to learn for her own reasons. Spiritual Awareness: Ever since she was young, Morgan has been able to see spirits as clearly as she could humans. As her powers awoke, she began to be able to sense their approach as well, with the range steadily increasing as she grew older and stronger. High Spirtual Power: Morgan, despite her youth, has shown above-average levels of spirtual energy that she can control without any effort on her part, having spent her whole life with it. As to be expected, her power feels faintly of the Hollow reiatsu that flows through her. When exerted as a pressure, she can focus it to produce the aura of a black and violet-colored, draconic, Hollow mask-like head behind her, invoking the form of the beast who's powers are now her own. Enhanced Strength: Morgan is deceptively strong for her build and uses that strength to her advantage while fighting Hollows. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Despite being a human, Morgan can take a surprising amout of punishment before she succumbs to exhaustion, something she attributes to what she calls her "super-power", allowing her to fight on despite wounds that would incapacitate or outright kill normal human beings. Enhanced Speed *'Bringer Light ' (完現光(ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito, Full Manifestation Light): As a Fullbringer, Morgan has the capability to use Bringer Light, using her ability on the ground to change it's nature to one more fitting for running or jumping. She can also use it on the air, forming invisible footholds, allowing her to walk through the air as easily as she does on the ground. These effects are heralded by the trademark green glow under her feet. Fullbring Unnamed Fullbring: Morgan's most treasured object is her black jacket, and with the bond she shares with it, it serves as a focus for her own power. When activated, the Fullbring causes the jacket to transform into a shadowy substance that soon envelops her entirely before stabilizing into a suit of armor, complete with a broadsword with a star-shaped crossguard. Her armor is a set of black plate mail that covers her from head to toe with segmented joint plates for ease of movement. *'Starburst Slicer' (スターバースト スリサー, Sutaabaasuto Surisaa): By swinging around the sword, Morgan can produce violet-colored shockwaves capable of dealing considerable damage to anything it touches, exploding should it fail to cut the target. Enhanced Strength: With her Fullbring's power, Morgan's strength increases dramatically, to the point she can slice through solid steel without any visable effort on her part. Enhanced Durability: While sealed inside her armor, Morgan's defenses skyrocket, allowing her to survive even worst blows practically unscathed. Trivia Morgan's appearance is based off of Black Rock Shooter, from the anime and song, by Hatsune Miku, of the same name. Her name is derived from Morganna Le Fey, the sister of King Arthur.